


Working Out

by Magik3



Series: Katyana Future Middle-Age [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: Illyana’s having a bad day, until Kitty helps her work it out — twice. First in the danger room, then in bed. From my Days of Future Middle-Age storyline with our heroes in their mid-40s.





	Working Out

  
The day sucked. There was no reason for it, except stupid pre-menopausal hormones and the fact that Kitty had a crack of dawn meeting in the city so we'd missed our morning workout. Most mornings, Kitty and I alternated distance running, sprints, obstacle course, sparring and weights and used the workouts as a time to catch up on everything. This was the third workout in a row we'd missed. Running on my own was okay, but not grounding.  
  
No workout and no Kitty meant nine hours of every fucking thing irritating me. I did not yell at a single student. But I glared enough that in my last class one of them asked if I was okay.  
  
I was not. I changed and went down to the Danger Room — rooms now — found an empty one.  
  
Danger asked, "Setting, Professor Rasputin?"  
  
"Max it."  
  
She sighed contentedly and said, "Thank you."  
  
I like her.  
  
She put me in a swamp with brood and robots and demons. I slashed and hewed and destroyed. At some point, improbably but wonderfully, there was a sentinel. I took it down and tore into it. I was still ripping it to pieces when the door hissed open and Kitty walked in.  
  
"You're in a bad mood," she said.  
  
"Da."  
  
She took off her jacket and blouse. Cute black camisole under that. Kicked off her shoes and pants to reveal knee-length shorts made out of our basic costume material. The camisole was that material too. Most of us wore something like that under our street clothes if we were away from campus. It was a good compromise between wearing a full, hot but indestructible suit under your clothes and ending up in some emergency naked because your own powers, or someone else's had vaporized your clothes.  
  
I was in a sleeveless T, leggings and heavy boots. I had a pair of training boots that were heavier than my usual, so in real combat I was faster and lighter. I let my soul sword slip away, grabbed my water bottle and chugged. It had appeared conveniently on a log next to me when Kitty walked in. Danger liked doing the little caring details almost as much as she liked hammering on us.  
  
Kitty took down the fancy bun, shook out her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.  
  
"No summoning," she said.  
  
"No phasing."  
  
"Minimal phasing," she countered.  
  
"Minimal teleporting," I said.  
  
"Danger, can we get some weapons in here and less muck?" Kitty asked.  
  
The swamp vanished, returning us to the bare metal room. A rack of swords, daggers and bladed throwing weapons slid out of the wall. Danger asked, "Will you spar one-on-one or would you like enemies?"  
  
"Hmm, let's do the protection game," Kitty said.  
  
The protection game meant we each had a moving target on our side of the room that represented a person. The goal was to score hits on the other person's target while protecting your own. I loved this game.  
  
I was grinning. Kitty said, "Fangs."  
  
I ran my tongue over my teeth. Yes, fangs. Little horns too from the pressure across my forehead. And I was not opposed to manifesting my tail if Kitty came at me with double swords.  
  
"If you bite me …" she said. "I will giggle."  
  
I gave her an open-mouthed growl. She went to the rack and picked a medium-length katana. She was a poet with well-forged blades.

A few students watched from the observation booth and two more were coming in. I'd like to see how their messaging networks were lighting up with news that Kitty and I were going to fight each other. Would it do them more harm or good for students to see me with horns and a tail? And did I even fucking care?  
  
The targets went up. Kitty came straight for me with her sword in an assertive guard pose. I called my soul sword back and met her. Blades clashing, spinning, blocking and counter-attacking, we danced through the middle of the room. She was unbelievably fast and hitting harder than usual today. Must've been a shitty meeting. Or traffic. Or she was still mad at me about that demon I summoned last week. It was a demo for the kids. And totally … mostly totally contained. But she was probably right that I shouldn't have. Not that I'd admit it.

I slammed blows at her. She danced away from most, took a few hard with her blade. I forced her across the room until I could turn and slice my sword through her target. Her blade struck the armor on my back and she swore. It hadn't been there seconds before, but my soul armor could usually anticipate. If it hadn't, she'd have phased the sword through me, but a jittery phase so it would hurt, maybe throw me off her target.  
  
When I turned, she was already sprinting for my target. I teleported, but she'd already thrown the knife that stuck squarely in my target's face. I said many eloquent and tasteless things in Russian. She stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
It was on.  
  
I lost myself in the dance of blades, blows, maneuvers, feints and magic. Over time, it became clear that she was letting me exhaust myself. The more force I used, the more deftly she turned it aside.  
  
I had a map of the room in my mind, the motions of her target and my target. Three figures always moving respective to me. I threw a magic shield around my target, the way Strange had taught me, and went for hers again. She was firing phase projectiles at the shield. She'd picked up some things from Sue Storm about using her phasing power to move clumps of molecules. The projectiles were shredding the shield, but not fast enough. I took down her target again and hauled ass across the room to reinforce my shield. Hit an invisible wall of force. I staggered back, dragged my sword up to see if I could chop through it.  
  
Kitty swept my feet out from under me and I landed on my face. I rolled up, feeling how slow I was, the burning fatigue in my muscles. I turned, looking for her, found her too late. Her heel stuck hard against my armored solar plexus. My ass hit the floor, then the rest of me.  
  
I stared at the ceiling and waited for my lungs to get working again. Kitty stepped over me and looked down, katana held loosely in her hand.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked.  
  
I nodded and rasped out, "You win."  
  
She pointed to the scoreboard:  
Pryde — 5  
Rasputin — 7  
  
"Tie?" she offered and I coughed out a laugh.  
  
"Put the fangs away," she said.

I did. "If I had any energy left, I'd teleport us up to the room. Give me a hand up?"  
  
She offered me both hands. I let her drag me to my feet. Something was wrong in my ankle. A mild sprain or pulled tendons. Walkable if I was careful with it, which I hadn't been since it had started hurting mid-fight. Really needed to ice it.  
  
"Danger, can I have a chair?" I asked and there was a chair. I sat and unlatched my boots. I got one off, but when I tugged on the other it sent shooting pains up my leg. Kitty saw me wincing.  
  
"Medical?" she asked.  
  
"Help me get this off before it swells more. Then ice and pizza. I'm fine."  
  
She shook her head. "You're going down to medical. Every time you say you're fine, it means you're hurt."  
  
"You have to order the pizzas."  
  
"Deal."  
  
I ended up on the couch, foot propped up on the ottoman in an ice brace, courtesy of medical. Kitty had ordered enough pizza for everyone and we ate while the kids retold the story of the fight and pelted us with questions. The answers were: magic, phasing, magic, ninja skills, the soul sword won't do that, and "she cheated."  
  
We went to bed a lot later than I wanted to. My ankle was wrapped, I'd had a long, hot bath, pain-killers that only sort of worked and a lot of Arnica cream. Kitty crawled into bed after me, turned out the light and laced her fingers with mine.  
  
"If I weren't so wiped out …" she said.  
  
"Mmhm?"  
  
"I'd kiss you here," she said, touching the side of my neck, running her fingers down to my collarbone. "And keep kissing all the way down."  
  
"All the way?"  
  
"Maybe, if I didn't get distracted in the middle." Her fingers played along my collarbone.  
  
"How distracted?" I asked, brushing her knuckles with my fingertips.  
  
"How distracted would you want me to get?" she whispered.  
  
"You could fuck me," I whispered back.  
  
She groaned. "Oh wow, if only I could move."  
  
"If I weren't so tired …" I trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would get a toy from the dresser," I told her, drawing out the words. "I would put it on you. And then I would fuck myself on you."  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
I laughed. "All right."  
  
"Illyana, I want that, but …"  
  
"Shhh, I got this. I think. But tomorrow, you tell the kids no tie, I won."  
  
"Hah, sure."  
  
Dr. Strange had taught me a rejuvenation spell. Moderately dangerous to use, could take time off your life if you did it wrong, but I had it right. I did the short, light version and felt a rush of energy. Not excessive. Shot of espresso level energy, but less jangly. I rolled out of bed, tried to put pressure on both feet and the bad ankle sent a bolt of pain up my leg. I dropped onto the knee of my good leg.  
  
"Ilya!" Kitty flicked the light on, sat up.  
  
"Light off," I said. "Please."  
  
She turned it off, grumbling. "What don't you want me to see? No tails in bed, you know how I feel about that."  
  
"No tail. At least not the prehensile kind. I am going to crawl to the dresser now and I'd prefer if you didn't watch."  
  
She laughed and I did crawl across the bedroom floor.  
  
The other reason to keep the light off was that after I took off my shirt, I didn't want her to see the bruises. My armor hadn't known to block her phase projectiles. It learned after a few hits, but they were hard hits. And a couple of her katana slashes had nicked around the edges of the armor's plates when she thought the armor took the blow and didn't phase her sword. In moods like today's, I liked some pain, but she didn’t like me liking it. I didn't want her to see and worry and feel bad.  
  
I used the dresser to drag myself up, weight on my good leg, and pulled the drawer open. Rummaging around by feel, I got the toy I was looking for. On the big side, but easy to use, no fuss. Kitty had a healthy collection of unearthly sex toys. When she was off planet, she loved to go shopping for everything. The new clothes were adorable, but the new toys were divine. Some of the Shi'ar advances in toys were even better than their weapons.  
  
I found the lube and a little towel, slid the drawer closed with my elbow. Hopped back to the bed.  
  
"How are you even moving?" she asked.  
  
"I'm magic. And fucking determined."  
  
She chuckled. "Literally."  
  
I set the toy and lube on the bed and crawled across to her. She didn't reach for the toy. She had to be in about as much pain as I was. And she was not good with pain.  
  
"Babe, did you take pain-killers?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bunch. But I could use more endorphins, phenethylamine, endocannabinoids, oxytocin, you know, the orgasm ones."  
  
"You're hot when you talk science," I said and bent over to kiss her belly, because that's what I could reach. I added, "This is not going to be slow or elegant, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care." Her voice was low and needy. A jolt of desire, pulsed through me.  
  
I threw a leg over hers, sat across her hips. Fumbled bringing the toy and the lube closer, trying to cover how much my ankle hurt. I bent it under me, but that was awful. I managed to extend it enough to return the burning pain to a dull throb.  
  
Kitty's fingers played over my hips, the inside curve of my hip bones, tracing down. A non-painful ache was spreading through me. I wanted her inside me so much, but this wasn't going to work the way I'd planned.  
  
"Really inelegant," I grumbled and pulled off my shirt.  
  
"Don't care," she repeated. She had her hands on my hips and was pulling at me.  
  
I braced on my left knee and hand, picked up the toy with my other hand. "Help me."  
  
She found my hand in the shadows, oriented her fingers around the toy and brought it down to her clit. It was designed to work without a harness. Made to translate the sensation from its surface into pulses along the length of her clit. Not like having an actual dick; cooler than that. She could be inside me and feel that I was also inside her.  
  
The toy made a barely audible hum as it connected to her skin and the nerves underneath. She'd found the lube and rubbed some over the toy. Then put her head back to catch her breath. Less than half of that was from need, the rest was exhaustion.  
  
I bent forward, most of my weight on my hand. "You don't even have to move, _Koshka_. I got this."  
  
She murmured, low enough I worried that she was going to fall asleep on me. I positioned the toy between my inner lips and sat down on it. It was harder than I expected, translating the hardness, arousal, engorgement of Kitty's clit into its own dense weight. I had to hold myself up, breathing hard. I'd taken it in too fast — a different pain but also so much good. So much Kitty and yes and please and I need this.  
  
I leaned back, more weight on my left side still and straightened my right leg. Would've felt ridiculous sitting on her with one leg bent under and one straight, except she felt so good inside me.  
  
Kitty grabbed my thigh, fingernails digging into my skin. "Yes!" Bucking under me.  
  
I put a hand on her belly. "Wait, just, sorry, wait."  
  
She lay still, panting, the whites of her eyes shining in the faint light from around the window shade.  
  
"We can stop," she whispered.  
  
I shook my head at her and made a grunt that I hoped sounded more like "no stopping” and "I need this" than "ouch."  
  
I sorted the sensations in my body: pain signals from harm. Good pain inside me giving way to the pleasure. We should've used more lube, but screw it, in a minute that wasn't going to be an issue. Feeling around the harm-pain took a bit. I'm not a masochist; pain never feels sexual to me. Just cleansing and clarifying, familiar and safe. In Limbo, I never had to question if the pain I felt was real. It always was. It became a touchstone. But I could never explain that to Kitty well enough for her to accept it. The idea was too alien to her.  
  
I needed to tip the balance further from pain to pleasure. I put my palm on Kitty's belly, brushed up her body until I had her breast in my hand. I wanted my mouth there, but I couldn't lean all the way forward with my leg extended. She still had perfect small pert breasts. Too long developing for her, but now high and taut and smooth. I rubbed her nipple between thumb and finger until it was very hard. Then I pinched it harder. She was rocking side to side, trying not to thrust into me. I liked the whimpering, mewling sounds she made.  
  
I rocked my hips forward and back a fraction, getting the feel of her inside me: big and solid and oh fuck yes. She moaned and her hands went up and down my leg, pulling, stroking, dragging at me.  
  
I watched her fighting with herself not to buck her hips. Watched until there was no pain at all, anywhere in me, only Kitty, pleasure, love. I sat back again, put a hand behind me to balance.  
  
"You're so hard, I bet you're wet as fuck," I said.  
  
She slapped her palms on the bed, groaned in frustration, then reached up to grab the headboard. There was just enough light from the window to see the shadowy shape of her: the long, slender muscles and delicate curves. Fast enough to fight me and strong enough to love me. Raising her arms also raised her breasts, her nipples still hard. I wanted … but I couldn't wait. Had teased myself as much as her.  
  
I put my fingers on my cilt, pushed down on her and growled, "Yes, Katya, please now."  
  
She rocked up into me and I ground against her, the jagged pleasure of her thrust up through me. Waves rose up the inside of my spine and reverberated in my jaw. Her hands came down to my hips, pulled me harder against her as she moved in and in again.  
  
When she came, the toy pulsed in rhythm with the muscles deep inside her. Her eyes wouldn't leave my face but I saw them lose focus. That and the pulsing inside me did it for me. Too tired to yell, head back, moaning. She held onto me and kept thrusting inside me, slow and deep, pushing me higher. I lost track of everything but the places we connected, the surges of feeling she sent through me.  
  
Came back to myself dizzy, confused about up, swaying, not sure if I was falling or going to fall. So good inside, but loose, like I could slip out of myself.  
  
Kitty sat up and wrapped her arms around me hard. She whispered, "I've got you."  
  
The last echoes of pleasure shuddered through me. I slumped against her and sighed. She smelled like medicine and honey and sex and home.  
  
She helped me lie down. There was the soft whir of the toy as she took it off, then the warmth of her skin pressed the length of mine. Before she'd finished pulling the blankets over us, I was asleep.  
  
 


End file.
